


I Love You, I'm Sorry

by readbooksandweep



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: And angsty, I cried writing it so..., JUST, M/M, beware I guess, i don't know what else to say really, there's no happy endings, wow it's really sad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbooksandweep/pseuds/readbooksandweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this.<br/>So why was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I'm Sorry

Killua felt his heart sink in his chest. Why, _why_ did this have to happen? What could they have done differently, how could they have avoided this?

He sat on his knees in the centre of a small room, a small room that was currently destroyed. The carnage of the room, however, was nothing compared to the broken body Killua was clutching; the broken body of Gon.

He had _finally_ made a friend, _finally_ started to _live_ ; Killua had _finally_ found happiness.

Just like that, it was gone.

Gon’s paled complexion reminded Killua of a long-dead corpse; it wasn't _right_. Just moments before, Gon’s eyes were dancing with life, his voice spiked with excitement. Now, Gon’s eyes had ceased their dance, laying still for eternity. Killua’s would never dance again either; he had lost his song.

Of course, Killua would keep living; it’s what Gon would have wanted. But Gon wasn't the only one who had died that day. Yes, Killua had decided to keep on living, but there was no way in hell that he would be able to _survive_.

Killua had told Gon that he could handle himself. Why is, no, was, Gon so impulsive? If he had just _listened_ …

“It should have been me,” Killua whispered, finally letting his tears fall from his eyes, “You had so much to live for, so much going for you, dammit! Why did you have to go and _die_?” he was talking louder now, borderline yelling. “You… you can’t leave me! I-I need you! You- I can't be happy here alone, Gon!” Killua was yelling now, between sobs, “I can’t… I, I love you!”

“I love you, Gon,” he was whispering again, even softer than before, “Please, please come back,”

So both boys, one there only in spirit, wept together. Gon tried to comfort his friend, but there was no way for him to; his cries meant nothing to Killua’s deaf ears, and no nerves could register the touch of a spirit.

“Killua,” Gon said, knowing that his words would never reach Killua’s ears, “I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry,”

“Gon, Gon I'm sorry,” was Killua’s only response; it wasn't even a response, really, just words spoken into empty air. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua, hoping that maybe, he could feel the other boys presence just once more, hear him say that it wasn't his fault.

“Killua, I love you too,” Gon whispered, hoping that, if anything, Killua would hear just that one line.

He never did.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I'm seemingly unable to write anything other than angst and tragedy, so don't expect much else. Also, I really hope that this is formatted right, as this is my first post here (or anywhere like this, really)


End file.
